


Born from another Dimension

by Fireember345



Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: After Butterfly Sisters. Meteora's daughter will be born soon and Festivia thinks she needs a vacation.
Relationships: Meteora Butterfly/ Oc
Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662877
Kudos: 4





	Born from another Dimension

At the recently established Eclispeshire Castle…

The pregnant Queen Meteora Butterfly the Rising Star was sipping some Sweet Honey tea as her belly grew in massive size like a pumpkin.

Her child would be due in a month or so and Lucia and her would become mothers. It would show that her bloodline will be ready to bring more Dark queens into the world of Mewni and help Eclispeshire grown and expand. She looks at the small portrait of her Mewman mother and monster father and remembers all the good times she had with her family. She wondered what her mother would think of her if she was here.

She probably insisted too on pinching her baby’s cheeks and see if she has a tail like her mama, then her father would tell her with pride that her infant will grow into a strong woman, like her mother and her mother’s mother and her mother’s mother’s mother. Meteora laughed as a small tear blurred her vision, wiping it away with her tail.

Then suddenly, a portal appeared and out of that portal was her older sister and Queen of the Light Butterflies, Festivia the Fun.

“Hey, sis! No more bumming around, we’re going out on a vacation!” Festivia shouted with an energetic voice.

“Festy, I need to stay here and plan out the events for my kingdom. I can’t just take a vacation.” Meteora sighed.

“Nope, no arguments. I already cleared it with your wife and doctor. Both say you need a vacation.” The Mewni Queen spoke as the Mewnster Queen couldn’t believe it, “You need to relax! Stress is not good for the baby and everyone wants a happy baby.”

“Fine. But just for a bit.” Meteora the Rising Star sighed as she secretly wanting a little break.

“Come on, let’s go have some fun. Just you and me!” Festivia insisted as she pushed her pregnant sister into the portal.

* * *

In an unknown dimension…

Meteora was surprised to find a world of festive parties and depictions of the undead and monsters everywhere.

“What is this place?” The monster Queen wondered as they walked around.

“Don’t know I found this place a while ago. It was pretty fun I thought you like it.” Festivia answered as she buys a candy skull decorated in interesting colors, “Here, try one. It’s pure sugar and I know how much you’ve been craving sugar.”

Meteora grabbed it from her sister’s hand, sniffed it and tried a bite. Realizing it was sugar, she swallowed the whole thing down.

“I knew you love it. Come on, let’s be tourists!” Festivia cheered as the women had some fun on their vacation.

* * *

A few weeks later in a Departamento…

Time slipped away as the Butterflies enjoyed the Dimension and the sugar skulls.

It was interesting to learn that the name for the Skull was Calavera as they were everywhere, candy, masks, decorations, everywhere. It seems that the locals celebrate and remember their dead, so they are never forgotten. Meteora thought it admirable.

But time flies when you are having fun as Meteora and Festivia learned that later that night.

The Queen of Eclipseshire was in horrible pain as Festivia knew it was time. She couldn’t bring her sister back in her condition, she’ll have to do it here.

“This is bad. This is bad. Don’t worry, Meteora, I’ll get help!” Festivia assured as her sister cried out in pain.

“If I live through this, I’m going to kill you!!” Meteora cursed as she was breathing hard.

Festivia called for help and as luck would help her, a passing nursemaid came to aid them. Through painfully hours, until the sun rose up, Meteora was forced to endure it all. But as the sun rose, her daughter was born. A beauty with pink skin and three pretty eyes with a third being magical.

“She’s beautiful, Metty. A pretty little princess.” Festivia swooned as she swaddled her niece, “Thought of any names?”

Meteora looked to her daughter and thought of names she could have for her daughter. She then looked at the left-over Sugar Skulls and came up with the name.

“Calavera, Calavera Butterfly.” Meteora proclaimed with pride as she kissed her daughter’s forehead.


End file.
